When a vehicle travels over rough road, vibration is transmitted through wheels of the vehicle, possibly producing adverse effects. For example, the vibration may cause a belt of a continuously variable transmission (CVT) to slip, which increases belt wear and introduces torque disturbances.
Variations in wheel speed caused by the rough road can also stress other engine and drivetrain components. Outputs generated by engine speed (revolutions per minute) and throttle pedal position sensors may also be impacted by the vibration from the rough road. For example, bouncing of the vehicle caused by rough road may cause the driver's foot to bounce on the accelerator pedal in a constructive interference pattern.